


Pokemon Parody Episode 59: Confusion

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [59]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Kaori, while traveling in Victory Road's cave, gets lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 59: Confusion

Bob and Kaori entered Victory Road cautiously. Bob had insisted that the current champion was going to ambush them. Of course, Kaori knew he was just being paranoid.   
Entering the cave, they saw it looked a lot more simpler than they imagined. However, they knew it was a bit more complicated than it appeared. They begun to wander around the cave.   
It was as they thought, it was far more confusing than it appeared to be. There were puzzles in which involved pushing rocks. Somehow Bob and Kaori solved these puzzles without the move Strength.   
Eventually Bob stopped in his tracks, and said, "What in the world are we even trying to do?"   
Kaori looked over at him in obvious exhaustion. "We are trying to reach the end of the Victory Road."   
Suddenly Sailor walked up from behind them, "Hello, looking for the way to get out of here?" He said in an oddly calm voice.   
Before they could answer, he started to walk to the exit. They chased after him. When Sailor walked out of the cave, he seemed to immediately vanish into thin air.   
"Seriously," Bob said, turning to Kaori, "what in the world just happened?"   
"No idea." Kaori said, blinking in confusion.


End file.
